worldsofanekobatafandomcom-20200213-history
Sulloben Harkner
Quick Facts *Full Name: Sulloben Harkner *Nicknames: Ben (in human form) *Gender: Male *Race: Okari (Demon) *Age: 2,000 (Can appear between 17 and 22) *Hair: Dark-blue/Black *Eyes: Yellow/Brown *Genre: Fantasy, Modern *Song: Raven - Do As Infinity Family He considers the other nine Okari to be his brothers. He has a pet/familiar dubbed Tamesis (dark one). Appearance Sulloben has the appearance of a tall man in his early twenties, with shoulder-length black hair and yellow eyes. However when he often hides his eye color with brown contacts when in human form. He can alter his age to look as young as a high school student. His ears have multiple piercings no matter what form he is in, but sometimes he will wear a cross necklace...just for laughs. Tattoos and Markings The mark of the Gaurdian: The mark of the gaurdian, a serpant coiled around a dove, will appear on his left shoulder blade when he has a new human to protect. It represents the very contrdictory nature of the relationship. Tribal Lion: Tamesis will take the form of a tattoo when she isn't needed or when she's trying to regain energy. This tattoo is located on Sulloben's right hip. Bio Sulloben has been around for a long time, part of an ancient race of demons known as the Okari. Before the pact, Okari were renowned for their insatiable appetites. It is forbidden for Okari to mate outside of their race, especially so if they are a gaurdian, so the Okari race is dwindling. However, there are some strange So far Sulloben has been the unlucky gaurdian of three humans, the first two died of tubercliousis but the third was different. He watched her grow old, and though he would never readily admit it he had grown fond of her. Though she didn't feel the same way about him, she did treat him with surprising kindness. Now he wanders the earth, devouring souls of any who can't guess his name, trying to find something to fill the void. He keeps a lesser immortal, Tamesis, as his pet. In this modern world, he is quite fond of two things...coffee and violin music. Not that he'd let anyone know the latter. Tamesis She normally stays in the form of a tattoo somewhere on Sulloben's body, but often takes the form of a black cat when she does come out. She rarely shows her true form, but can take the form of an enormous black lion with a tail that has a scythe-shaped spike hidden in the tuft. Her eyes are bright yellow, almost golden. Abilities and Forms *Awakened Form: Sulloben's awakened form looks similar to his human form only his ears are pointed and he has his large black wings; similar to a crow or raven. His eyes glow in the dark and his nails grow slightly longer and sharper. If he were to smile you could see small fangs. This is the form his uses when hunting. *True Form: An Okari's true form is fearsome. Sulloben's posture becomes slightly hunched and his nails have become six-inch talons. He gains two pairs of horns on his head, a smaller pair close to his forehead and a large pair that curve backwards. His hair is longer, reaching the base of a long tail. The tail is slim and black, and prehensile. His top fangs get longer as the rest of his teeth become pointed and he gains a smaller set of fangs on the bottom. Sulloben rarely uses this form except in dire situations or to devour the souls of his prey. *Mind-reading: He can hear the thoughts of the human he is gaurding, but mostly only listens if they think his name. This is also how he knows when their in trouble. *Levitation: Sulloben can defy gravity to an extent and can often lay against the wall's of buildings...three feet or more off the ground. *Invisibility: Like most Okari, Sulloben can go unseen by most humans unless he wishes to be seen. The only exception to this is the human he is gaurding as they can see him at all times. *Healing: An unusual ability for a demon to have, Sulloben can heal minor wounds, or make severe and life-threatening wounds into minor wounds. This takes a lot of energy and frankly, Sulloben is ashamed to have such an ability in the first place.